Hiei's Nightmare
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: Hiei has a nightmare that scares the wits out of him! Also has a bonus since it has lot's of hits!
1. Chapter 1

1Hello everybody! I've been sort of busy because I have to move next month. Does that suck or what? My dad is fixing up his office to make it into a kitchen again. (Don't ask.) So both of the computers aren't working. I finally got a program(Word perfect) to type on this laptop of mine so now I can type again! Anyways I hope you like this story!

I do not on Yu Yu Hakasho. Nobody who writes on Fanfiction does. Sorry to tell you the truth:(

Hiei's Nightmare

Hiei walked into Karama's house through the window. "Fox, where are you?" he called. "I'm down here Hiei." Kurama said from downstairs. Hiei walked down the steps to see him watching 'I Love Lucy."

"Why are you watching that show?" Hiei asked while taking up a bag of chips Kurama had beside him. "Because it's funny." Kurama answered while watching Lucy stuff chocolate down her mouth. "I prefer that other stupid American show 'Gilligan's Island' to this." Hiei sneered.

"Hiei we need to talk." Kurama said turning his head towards him. "About what?" Hiei asked. Kurama sighed. "Well...you see...Hiei, I love you."

Hiei instantly chocked on the chip he had in his mouth. "Wha...what!" he exclaimed. Kurama wrapped his around him. "I love you. I've always loved you and I'll never stop."

Hiei couldn't do anything but stare as Kurama's face got closer to his.

"Ughhhhhh!"

Hiei found himself at the foot of the tree he had been sleeping in. He was covered in sweat and gasping for air. "It was just a ...nightmare." he said to himself. Still, he felt uneasy going over to Kurama's house the next day.

Instead of going through a window as usual, Hiei actually knocked on the door. "Come in." Kurama called from inside. Hiei walked into the room to see Kurama on the couch watching 'I Love Lucy." He flinched. Why as this scene so familiar.

"Why are you waiting that show?" Hiei asked nervously too afraid to go near kurama and pick up his bag of chips. "Because it's funny." Kurama answered while watching Lucy stuff chocolate in her mouth. "I know you prefer 'Gilligan's Island'. Even if you think that show is stupid too." Kurama continued. "Hiei, I have to tell you something."

"You do?" Hiei asked in a sort of high pitched voice. The scene was too familiar. Could it be? Would Kurama really...?

"Well you see Hiei, I love..." Hiei instantly yelled. "Get away from me fox!" he said while running out of the house. "Stay away! Stay away!"

Kurama just sat there looking puzzled. "I was just going to tell him that 'I Love Lucy is being replaced with 'Gilligan's Island.' I'd thought he'd be happy."

Kurama shrugged and continued watching his show while Hiei ran down the street, screaming like a nut.

Did you like it? If so please review! Reviews always make one happy(unless they're flames which I've never got.) So please review. Also thanks to Shesshys-lil-phonix who reviewed my other story Kurama the Candy Addict and asked me to continue writing more stories like this. Hope you enjoyed this one. (If you even bother reading this--)

Bye! Best wishes from moomoogirl1!


	2. Extra Bonus!

1Hi everyone. I just wrote this to be funny. I just wanted to add this as a bonus to Hiei's Nightmare since it seems to have plenty of hits. Hope you enjoy!

I do NOT own any of these characters. They all belong to their creators whom I don't have time to name. --

Moomoogirl1: Hi ever one! I'm here with a few of our Favorite anime male characters who are going to debate on why they are the strongest. Let's begin. With me now I have Goku. Welcome Goku!

Goku: Hi.

Moomoogirl1:Okay Goku. Why do you think you're the strongest?

Goku: Well, I wouldn't say I'm the strongest. I'm sure there are other good fighters that might be better than me.

Yusuke: You got that right!

Moomoogirl1: Hey we take turns talking!

Goku: It's okay he can talk.

Moomoogirl1: _sigh _Fine then. Go on Yusuke.

Yusuke: Well people rave on about how strong Goku is and stuff like that. I bet I could beat him!

Goku: Is that a challenge?

Moomoogirl1: No! No fighting!

Yusuke: Well I could beat him! My spirit gun would blow him away!

Goku: How about my Kamehameha? (Is that how you spell it?)

Yusuke: I would still be standing!

Yahiko: You're both wrong!

Yusuke: Who's the kid?

Moomoogirl1: That's Yahiko. Why are they wrong Yahiko?

Yahiko: Kenshin might not have powers but he could bet them!

Kenshin: Well Yahiko, Let's not pick a fight...

Yusuke: Him? Beat me? Yeah right! You've got to be kidding! I bet even Botan could beat him up!

Moomoogirl1: Don't be so sure.

Goku: I'm sure he has a chance.

Kenshin: Thanks.

Hiei: Please. I could defeat all of you.

Yusuke: Can't defeat me.

Hiei: Do you want to fight!

Moomoogirl1: Enough! No fighting remember?

Yahiko: Well we all know who would win if there was a fight!

Yusuke: Not skinny boy over there!

Goku: I'm getting hungry.

Hiei: This is no time for food you fool!

Shippo: Hey he just wants food. Give him a break!

Yusuke: Another kid. Hey you're sort of small huh?

Shippo: Hey!

Moomoogirl1: That's Shippo. Do you want to say anything Shippo?

Shippo: Well I bet Inuyasha could beat you guys!

Yusuke: (Looks at Inuyasha.) Him? I could beat him!

Inuyasha: What makes you so sure.

Yahiko: Yeah right! If Kenshin could beat you he can beat him.

Inuyasha: That skinny sword of his can't stand up to my Tetsusaiga!

Yahiko: So? He could still beat you!

Shippo: Inuyasha may be a bit stupid but he could beat that Kenshin of yours bare handed!

Inuyasha: What did you say? (Hits Shippo on the head.)

Shippo: Ow! I'm on your side!

Yahiko: Ha! You deserved that!

Shippo: Did not!

Yahiko: Did too!

Shippo: Did not!

Yusuke: Okay calm down you two.

Shippo: He started it!

Kenshin: Just ignore him okay?

Yahiko: Hey!

Hiei: I could beat all of you especially the human and the half-breed.

Inuyasha: I'd like to see you try!

Moomoogirl1: Calm down! Remember...

All of them in unison: No fighting! WE KNOW!

Goku: I think we all have a fair chance of winning.

Kenshin: I'm going to have to agree with him

Yusuke: Man, why are you two so positive?

Inuyasha: Yeah, it's sort of creepy.

Kenshin: What? I can't help it. I'm naturally that way.

Goku: And I'm just hungry.

Hiei: Pathetic!

Moomoogirl1: So is that it? You all have a fair chance of winning?

Yusuke: No way! I know I can win!

Jaken: You're all wrong!

Yahiko: Who's this?

Inuyasha: Oh no. Don't tell me...

Jaken: All make way for lord Sesshomaru!

The girls in the audience: Yeah! It's boys non-stop!

Sesshomaru: I hear you're seeing who's the strongest.

Moomoogirl1: Yeah. I didn't think you would come.

Inuyasha: We were all hoping you wouldn't come.

Sesshomaru: I'd be quiet if I were you.

Hiei: So you have an attitude? (Hey you do too.) You look strong but I doubt you could beat me.

Sesshomaru: Are you challenging me?

Jaken: Ha! You cannot beat lord Sesshomaru! He is awesome, the greatest, the most...

Sesshomaru: Jaken, shut-up.

Jaken: Uh, yes my lord.

Yahiko: I bet if you take away all of that armor he's wearing...

Kenshin: Sesshomaru looks very powerful Yahiko. I think you'd better watch what you say.

Sesshomaru: At least some people know their place.

Yusuke: You don't scare me. I bet I could bet you here right her right now!

Sesshomaru: You dare challenge me?

Hiei: Forget Yusuke. I'm challenging him.

Yahiko: No way! If you are Kenshin is!

Goku: I wouldn't mind if I challenged him myself.

Inuyasha: You're all wrong! I'm challenging him.

Yusuke: What!

Shippo: It makes sense. They are brothers after all.

Kenshin: They're brothers!

Sesshomaru: You fools.

Moomoogirl1: No fighting! PLEASE!

(Inuyasha and Sesshomaru take out of their swords.)

Yahiko: Too late!

Sesshomaru: You're going to regret this.

Inuyasha: Why don't you make me!

(Just as they're about to strike Kagome comes in.)

Kagome: Inuyasha! SIT!

(Inuyasha slams into the floor.)

Kagome: I know you hate your brother but do you have to fight him on national T.V.?

Yusuke: He's controlled by a girl?

Hiei: I knew he was weak.

(Just than Botan comes in and grabs both Hiei's and Yusuke's ears.)

Botan: Were you two picking a fight?

Hiei: Let go of me!

Yusuke: Knock it off Botan!

Yahiko: Ha! You don't seem so tuff now!

(Kaoru comes in.)

Kaoru: I hope you two didn't pick a fight two.

Yahiko: Uh...no! Why would Kenshin do that?

Kenshin: No need to worry Miss Kaoru.

Goku: I'm still hungry.

(Chi Chi comes in.)

Chi-Chi: That's because it's dinnertime! When are you coming home Goku?

Goku: It's dinnertime? I'm coming in a sec!

Hiei: He may be strong but his love for food is disgusting!

Botan: I'm ashamed of you both!

Yusuke: We said sorry!

Shippo: Uh, no you didn't.

Yahiko: Yeah I have to agree with him on this one.

Kagome: Well I'm disappointed with you too Inuyasha.

Chi Chi: Oh don't worry about it. My husband fights all the time.

Botan: You don't say.

Moomoogirl1: Well it looks like the women are in control.

Jaken: Don't be fool! Sesshomaru is independent and follows no female creature!

(Rin comes in.)

Rin: lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Rin, what are you doing here.

(Everyone looks at Sesshomaru and Rin.)

Jaken: This girl means nothing to lord Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: Jaken, What did I tell you?

Jaken: Shutting up.

Moomoogirl1: Well that's it everybody! I guess it's up to you to decide who's the strongest.

Chi Chi: Would you guys like to come over to my house for dinner?

Kaoru: Sure why not?

Botan: I'd like to go too.

Kagome: Why don't we all go?

Yusuke, Hiei, Inuyasha, and Yahiko: WHAT!

Inuyasha: Kagome you can't be serious. That's...

Kagome: SIT BOY!

( Inuyasha slams into the floor.)

Moomogirl1: _sigh_. So long folks. This might take a while.

Okay done with that. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading Hiei's Nightmare and this bonus. It would really make me happy if you reviewed. Reviews make everyone happy! (Unless they're flames.) Please check out my other stories if you have the chance. Bye!

Moomoogirl1 out.


End file.
